Taggart Meets Facebook
by JewDrop91
Summary: I Am Now Going To Make This A Varied Series Of One-Shots.
1. TMF 1

**A/N: This story is actually written as a Castle fic and therefore the idea belongs to another writer. I have merely changed the characters but I do hope you enjoy it :) It was really inspiring so I thought I'd try my hand at this version.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda**

**Matthew Burke **is now friends with **Jacqueline Reid**, **Robbie Ross** **and** **Stuart Fraser**

_50 minutes ago Comment Like . Stuart Fraser, Jacqueline Reid and Robbie Ross like this_

**Stuart Fraser **Welcome to cyberspace Sir :-)

_47 minutes ago Like_

**Robbie Ross** Don't say 'cyberspace' Stuarty, or he'll get scared and retreat back into the 20th century!

_46 minutes ago Like . Matthew Burke and Jacqueline Reid like this_

**Stuart Fraser **Says the person who can't tune a radio and had to have 'one-to-one sessions' from Jackie on how to get started on Facebook! :-)

_43 minutes ago Like . Matthew Burke likes this_

**Matthew Burke **Very good comeback Stuarty. What do you have to say to that Mr Ross?

_42 minutes ago Like . _

**Jacqueline Reid **He's sulking Sir. You just know it!

_41 minutes ago Like . Stuart Fraser likes this_

**Robbie Ross **I was not sulking thank you missy. I was...thinking

_29 minutes ago Like_

**Jacqueline Reid **That's the noise I could hear. God I thought a jumbo jet was attempting to land in my garden ;-)

_27 minutes ago Like . Matthew Burke, Stuart Fraser like this_

**Robbie Ross** *glares at Jackie's comment* You are going to get it tomorrow my lovely

_26 minutes ago Like ._

**Stuart Fraser** Ha! You wish you could give it to her...and she wishes you would! :-p

_25 minutes ago Like . Matthew Burke likes this_

**Jacqueline Reid** Sir! How could you like that? and Stuart, you are so dead tomorrow!

_23 minutes ago Like ._

**Robbie Ross **Sir! How could you like that? and Stuart, you are so dead tomorrow!

_23 minutes ago Like ._

**Matthew Burke **Oh guys, you have no idea how much I am laughing over here. You two either finish eachothers sentences or say stuff in unison. Just get together already, jesus christ!

_22 minutes ago Like ._

**Jacqueline Reid** I have to leave this conversation (thank god!) I will speak to you later. Xx

_20 minutes ago Like ._

**Stuart Fraser** Speak later Jacks. I'll call you at about 7ish. Xx

_19 minutes ago Like ._

**Robbie Ross **:-( xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_18 minutes ago Like . Stuart Fraser likes this_

**Matthew Burke **Speak later. If not, see you tomorrow :-)

_16 minutes ago Like ._

**Stuart Fraser **Awhh Robbie. You missing her already? :-)

_14 minutes ago Like . _

**Robbie Ross **Shut up Stuart! I'm off now too. Laters! :-)

_12 minutes ago Like_

**Jacqueline Reid **doesn't know what to do with her few days off =/

_45 minutes ago Comment Like . _

**Robbie Ross** I have a few ideas ;-) Can I come over?

_44 minutes ago Like ._

**Jacqueline Reid** Over my dead body honey! Not with your filthy mind. I'm not putting myself in that position

_44 minutes ago Like . Matthew Burke likes this_

**Robbie Ross** How can you not like a position if you've never tried it? ^_^

_42 minutes ago Like ._ _Stuart Fraser likes this_

**Stuart Fraser** Depends on the position! You might find you like it Jackie :-D *innocent look*

_41 minutes ago Like . Robbie Ross likes this_

**Jacqueline Reid**Oh guys, please! Robbie, be quiet and Stuart, don't encourage him! Please, I beg you.

_39 minutes ago Like ._

**Robbie Ross** Haha. Jackie Reid beg? I think not somehow! :-p

_39 minutes ago Like ._

**Stuart Fraser **Begging for more, maybe Robs :-)

_38 minutes ago Like . Robbie Ross likes this_

**Robbie Ross **Actually, I like that a lot! ;-) and besides Jackie, you invited us all over for dinner tomorrow so I will be coming over.

_36 minutes ago Like ._

**Stuart Fraser** Oh the comment I just said out loud. You would not have liked it Jackie. Robbie would have, but you wouldn't :-p ;-)

_33 minutes ago Like ._

**Robbie Ross **Please message me what you said :-)

_30 minutes ago Like ._

**Jacqueline Reid** No Stuarty, please DON'T! :-)

_28 minutes ago Like . Matthew Burke likes this_

**Stuart Fraser **Sorry Jackie, too late.

_27 minutes ago Like . _

**Matthew Burke **I like Stuarts comment more though! XD

_24 minutes ago Like . _

**Jacqueline Reid ***sighs* Hang on guys, the doorbell just rang... :-s

_23 minutes ago Like . Stuart Fraser likes this_

**Jacqueline Reid **just had Robbie Ross turn up at her door!

_20 minutes ago Comment Like Stuart Fraser and Matthew Burke like this_

**Matthew Burke** I haven't laughed so much in a long time. Thanks Rob! :-)

_18 minutes ago Like . _

**Jacqueline Reid **Thanks for that Matt. Stuart Fraser I hate you so much!

_14 minutes ago Like _

**Stuart Fraser **Deep down you don't. I hope you're happy one day Jackie. I just think you ought to have a little push. That is all I did. I didn't actually expect him to turn up. Go and ermm, 'entertain' your guest :-). See you tomorrow night xx

_12 minutes ago Like Matthew Burke likes this_

**Matthew Burke **I agree with Stuarty. I'd like you both to be happy one day and if that means with each other then so be it. I can't stop you :-) See you tomorrow :-)

_10 minutes ago Like Stuart Fraser likes this_

**Robbie Ross **is in a relationship with **Jacqueline Reid**

_25 minutes ago Comment Like Matthew Burke, Stuart Fraser and 30 other people like this_

**Robbie Ross **wishes he could rattle Jackie about...even if he is at work and should be writing the reprt on his desk this afternoon :-p

_35 minutes ago via Facebook for BlackBerry Comment Like . Stuart Fraser likes this_

**Jacqueline Reid **OMG ROBBIE ROSS YOU ARE SO BEING PUNISHED WHEN YOU GET BACK FROM LUNCH!

_30 minutes ago Like . Robbie Ross likes this_

**Robbie Ross **I was hoping you'd give me that reply. Meet me in the broom cupboard in 15? ;-)

_25 minutes ago Like . Stuart Fraser likes this_

**Stuart Fraser **I cleared it out the other afternoon so its all nice and spacious.

_22 minutes ago Like . _

**Jacqueline Reid **Oh STUART! Why? I need a stiff drink!

_20 minutes ago Like ._

**Stuart Fraser** Need something stiff. Wouldn't say drink though. Where is Robbie anyway? ;-)

_19 minutes ago Like . Robbie Ross likes this_

**Robbie Ross** I am coming upstairs.

_18 minutes ago Like . _

_Stuart Fraser *inserts indecent comment here* :-)_

_15 minutes ago Like Robbie Ross likes this_

**Matthew Burke **has been driven to drink after reading that status and the comments to go with it. Goodbye world! Nice knowing you!

5 minutes ago Comment Like . Jacqueline Reid, Robbie Ross and Stuart Fraser like this

**Finito! **

**So, Like/Dislike/Improvements. Tell meeee =)**


	2. TMF 2

A selection of Facebook antics from our favourite team =)

**Robbie Ross wrote on Lewis Watson's Wall**

**Robbie Ross** Oi oi Savaloy! :-p How's that paperwork coming along?

_30 minutes ago Comment Like. Lewis Watson likes this_

**Lewis Watson** Okay, firstly…Savaloy? Are you hungry again? ;-)

And secondly, I have done it all so instead of asking me about mine, how about you get on and do your own! :-p

_29 minutes ago Like. Jacqueline Reid Stuart Fraser Gemma Kerr and Matthew Burke like this_

**Jacqueline Reid** Lewis, when is Robbie not hungry, the man is always hungry

_27 minutes ago Like. Matthew Burke likes this_

**Stuart Fraser** Mmmm, not always for food though Jackie

_27 minutes ago Like. Gemma Kerr and Lewis Watson like this_

**Gemma Kerr** You guys have no idea how loudly and hysterically I am laughing down here. Good thing I am isolated.

_26 minutes ago Like_

**Lewis Watson** I wish I was you Gemma. I howled with laughter and I am got a death stare from both Robbie and Jackie for it…I'm still getting it as it happens but I keep giggling.

_25 minutes ago Like Stuart Fraser and Gemma Kerr like this_

**Gemma Kerr** Well if things don't improve then come down to me. We'll giggle together :-D

_24 minutes ago Like Lewis Watson likes this_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**Robbie Ross** has lost his

_15 minutes ago Comment Like . _

**Stuart Fraser** Mojo?

_15 minutes ago Like . Jacqueline Reid Matthew Burke Gemma Kerr and Lewis Watson like this_

**Matthew Burke** Lunch? (Just a guess here!)

_14 minutes ago Like. Jacqueline Reid Stuart Fraser and Lewis Watson like this_

**Gemma Kerr** Mind?

_14 minutes ago Like. Jacqueline Reid likes this_

**Lewis Watson** Jackie?

_12 minutes ago Comment Like . Stuart Fraser Matthew Burke and Gemma Kerr like this_

**Jacqueline Reid** Stuart & Gemma - LOL. Lewis...what?

_10 minutes ago Like. _

**Lewis Watson **I was simply asking Robbie if he'd lost you. He'd be devastated if he ever did…

_9 minutes ago Like. Matthew Burke and Stuart Fraser like this_

**Matthew Burke **Where is Robbie anyway?

_8 minutes ago Like. _

**Stuart Fraser **I was waiting for you to ask that question Boss.

_7 minutes ago Like. Gemma Kerr Lewis Watson and Jacqueline Reid like this_

**Matthew Burke **Just what are you implying DC Fraser? Don't make me come out there!

_6 minutes ago Like. Gemma Kerr likes this_

**Lewis Watson ***sing song voice* Go Matt, go Matt, go Matt!

_5 minutes ago Like. Matthew Burke likes this_

**Jacqueline Reid **XD You even did the little boogie to go with it….niiiice! (Y)

_4 minutes ago Like._

**Stuart Fraser **:-o Lewis! How could you side with Matt! You're meant to be on my team here!

_3 minutes ago Like._

**Lewis Watson **The little slightly evil penguin spirit in my head made me do it :L

2 minutes ago Like. Jacqueline Reid likes this

**Stuart Fraser **The slightly evil penguin spirit? Are you for real?

_3 minutes ago Like. Gemma Kerr likes this_

**Lewis Watson **Damn straight I'm for real. It's a female spirit. I call her Helen :L

_2 minutes ago Like._

**Jacqueline Reid **Keep taking those tablets Lewis :-p

_2 minutes ago Like. Matthew Burke likes this_

**Lewis Watson **Shut up DS Reid. Away you go and find your boyfriend! :-D

_1 minute ago Like. Stuart Fraser likes this_

**Stuart Fraser **Oooo, nice shot Lewis! (Y)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Robbie Ross **thinks it's amazing that a small mishap while trying to update your status could result in a conversation like that! I had in fact lost my

_5 minutes ago Comment Like. Jacqueline Reid Stuart Fraser Gemma Kerr and Matthew Burke like this_

**Robbie Ross **Bugger, I've done it again .

_5 minutes ago Like. Lewis Watson likes this_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**Stuart Fraser **wants to know why Robbie is insistent on standing up when he thinks… :-s

_3 minutes ago Comment Like_

**Jacqueline Reid **Wouldn't we all Stuarty! Try sitting opposite him for 11 years! .

3 minutes ago Like. Gemma Kerr likes this

**Matthew Burke **I wouldn't mind, but it's not helping him anymore…almost as if his brain's gone cold due to being exposed to the cool air ;-)

_2 minutes ago Like. Stuart Fraser Lewis Watson Gemma Kerr and Jacqueline Reid like this_

**Robbie Ross **:-O !

2 minutes ago Like.

**Gemma Kerr **The cold air has left our dear Robbie speechless! :-p

_1 minute ago Like. Jacqueline Reid likes this_

**Lewis Watson **Sit down Robbie, keep your brains warm.

_30 seconds ago Like. Jacqueline Reid Matthew Burke Gemma Kerr and Stuart Fraser like this_

**Stuart Fraser **OWNED! :-D (Y)

_10 seconds ago Like._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**Jacqueline Reid wrote on Robbie Ross's Wall**

**Jacqueline Reid **Hey Mr, what time are you going for lunch? =)

_6 minutes ago Comment Like Lewis Watson Stuart Fraser and Gemma Kerr like this_

**Robbie Ross **Not as soon as I'd like =(. If I could, believe me, I'd drop everything for you!

_5 minutes ago Like._

**Jacqueline Reid **Lewis! Did you have to wolf whistle? Now everyone is looking . and Robbie, that's sweet of you to say ;-)

_4 minutes ago Like._

**Lewis Watson **I'm sure Robbie would drop a lot more than his paperwork just for you =) as for the wolf whistle…well my last comment tells you why I did that!

_2 minutes ago Like. Stuart Fraser and Gemma Kerr like this_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**Matthew Burke wrote on Robbie Ross's Wall**

**Matthew Burke **Detective Inspector Ross…Don't you DARE even THINK about throwing that stapler at Constable Lewis! Or you can rapidly forget lunch with Sergeant Reid!

_1 minute ago Comment Like Lewis Watson likes this_

**Robbie Ross **Spoil sport

_30 seconds ago Like. Lewis Watson likes this_

**That's all for now folks. I will continue these one shots if you would like me too. Just tell me.**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? =)**


	3. TMF 3

**Gemma Kerr **sees dead people ^_^

_30 minutes ago Comment Like Jacqueline Reid Robbie Ross Stuart Fraser and 4 other people like this_

**Matthew Burke **Cor, gallows humour much! :-p

_28 minutes ago Like Gemma Kerr likes this_

**Gemma Kerr** By the way Matt, I have that report on our most recent victim. I'll be up in 10 to give it to you. Tell Robbie to get off his arse and put the coffee machine on (Y)

_26 minutes ago Like Jacqueline Reid Lewis Watson and Stuart Fraser like this_

**Stuart Fraser **Hahaa, you ought to see the look on his face Gemma. It's like he's been smacked!

_25 minutes ago Like Matthew Burke likes this_

**Robbie Ross **I'm hurt by the fact you think I am a lazy git :'( *cries*

_25 minutes ago Like_

**Jacqueline Reid **I've hidden the biscuits so we're safe =) and err Robbie, you can be! ;-)

_24 minutes ago Like Lewis Watson Gemma Kerr Matthew Burke and Stuart Fraser like this_

**Robbie Ross **:-OJust you wait Miss Reid!

_22 minutes ago Like Lewis Watson likes this_

**Lewis Watson **He'll give you the spanking of a lifetime o.O

_20 minutes ago Stuart Fraser and Gemma Kerr like this_

**Stuart Fraser** Have you seen the evil look Robbie is giving you? xD

_20 minutes ago Like Matthew Burke likes this_

**Lewis Watson **Yeah, whereas the evil look from Jackie was just jealousy because she wishes Robbie would give her something…..Did I just broadcast that? Woops, my bad! ;-)

_19 minutes ago Like Gemma Kerr and Stuart Fraser like this_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Matthew Burke **would like to know if anyone has seen Lewis recently…..?

5 minutes ago Comment Like

**Gemma Kerr **Is he still not back yet? :-O

_4 minutes ago Like_

**Stuart Fraser **No. Jackie chased him out the office nearly 25 minutes ago and he hasn't been seen since.

_3 minutes ago Like_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Lewis Watson **would like to know if it's safe to go back….

_20 minutes ago Comment Like_

**Gemma Kerr **Oh thank god you're alive! And I think I am right in saying that Robbie and Jackie have gone out to lunch together.

_19 minutes ago Like Stuart Fraser and Matthew Burke like this_

**Lewis Watson **They've just past my hiding place in the corridor on the 2nd floor xD I feel like such a tool Gem! Lol

_18 minutes ago Like Gemma Kerr likes this_

**Stuart Fraser **Quick! Make a break for it! :-D

17_ minutes ago Like_

**Robbie Ross **I'll give him credit where it's due, he tried, but Jackie caught him.

_16 minutes ago Like_

**Gemma Kerr **God help him! .

16_ minutes ago Like Matthew Burke likes this_

**Robbie Ross **Ahh now the lucky bugger's getting a cuddle. I tell ya, he'd better wipe that smug smile of his mush!

_15 minutes ago Like Lewis Watson likes this_

**Lewis Watson **Phaaa, jealous much Mr Ross? ;-) Your Jackie gives a lovely cuddle (Y)

_5 minutes ago Like Stuart Fraser and Jacqueline Reid like this_

**Robbie Ross **She isn't **my **Jackie, Lewis

_3 minutes ago Like_

**Lewis Watson **I know she isn't. That's the problem isn't it? :-)

_2 minutes ago Like Matthew Burke Gemma Kerr and Stuart Fraser like this_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Robbie Ross **is personally going to treat Jackie to dinner tonight :-)

_An hour ago via Facebook for BlackBerry Comment Like Lewis Watson Matthew Burke Gemma Kerr Stuart Fraser and Jacqueline Reid like this_

**Jacqueline Reid **=) x

_An hour ago Like Lewis Watson Gemma Kerr and Stuart Fraser like this_

**Lewis Watson **Going to treat her personally to dessert as well Robs? ;-)

_An hour ago Like Matthew Burke Stuart Fraser and Gemma Kerr like this_

**Matthew Burke **Now that last comment made me giggle like a monkey on laughing gas :-D Nice one Watson!

_58 minutes ago Like Lewis Watson likes this_

**Robbie Ross **Only if she's a good girl and eats all her dinner Lewis ;-)

_53 minutes ago Like Lewis Watson Gemma Kerr and Stuart Fraser like this_

**Lewis Watson **Alright! Go Robbie! :-D

_52 minutes ago Like Robbie Ross likes this_

**Jacqueline Reid **I am going to slap you so hard when we're alone Mr Ross! And Lewis, stop dancing around in your chair! . PLEASE!

_50 minutes ago Like_

**Gemma Kerr **You know, you really haven't helped the situation here Jackie ^.^

_47 minutes ago Like Stuart Fraser and Matthew Burke like this_

**Jacqueline Reid **How? =/

_46 minutes ago like Lewis Watson likes this_

**Gemma Kerr **Look at what Robbie said about you….and THEN read what you put afterwards .

_44 minutes ago Like Robbie Ross Matthew Burke Stuart Fraser and Lewis Watson like this_

**Jacqueline Reid **Bugger it .

_42 minutes ago Like Robbie Ross and Matthew Burke like this_

**Robbie Ross **So, are you going to punish me now, or later Miss Reid? ;-)

_40 minutes ago Like Stuart Fraser and Lewis Watson like this_

**Jacqueline Reid **You'll just have to find out the hard way…won't you Mr Ross? :-)

_38 minutes ago Like Lewis Watson and Gemma Kerr like this_

**Matthew Burke **:-D

37 minutes ago Like

**Gemma Kerr **:-D

37 minutes ago Like

**Lewis Watson **:-D (Y)

36 minutes ago Like

**Stuart Fraser **:-D

36 minutes ago Like

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Robbie Ross wrote on Lewis Watson's Wall**

**Robbie Ross **Can you pleeeeaaaasee stop grinning. People will want to know why!

_8 minutes ago Comment Like Jacqueline Reid likes this_

**Jacqueline Reid **Yes, please stop Lewis. Please?

_7 minutes ago Like_

**Lewis Watson **^_^ mmm, mayyyybeeee

_5 minutes ago Like_

**Stuart Fraser **I demand you spill the beans. What happened Lewis? C'mooon….

_5 minutes ago Like Gemma Kerr likes this_

**Gemma Kerr **I also demand you spill the beans :-p

_4 minutes ago Like_

**Matthew Burke **Lewis already told me, so I don't mind what he does ^_^

_3 minutes ago Like_

**Lewis Watson **^_^

_3 minutes ago Like Stuart Fraser Gemma Kerr and Matthew Burke like this_

**Jacqueline Reid **Lewis….

_2 minutes ago Like_

**Robbie Ross **Lewis…

_2 minutes ago Like_

**Lewis Watson **I caught Robbie and Jackie checking out each other's tonsils earlier (Y). I guess Jackie was a good girl last night after all ^_^

_1 minute ago Like Stuart Fraser Matthew Burke and Gemma Kerr like this_

**Robbie Ross **I hate you Lewis…I hate you so much _

_1 minute ago Like Jacqueline Reid likes this_

**Lewis Watson **What I want to know is….Did you treat her to dessert mate?

_30 seconds ago Like Stuart Fraser Gemma Kerr and Matthew Burke like this_

**Finito **

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? =)**


End file.
